Afrontando realidades
by Ro Hoshi
Summary: Tras su regreso a Asgard, Loki ha sido encerrado, mientras Thor se siente incapaz de entrar en su celda y enfrentarse a la situación en la que se encuentra su hermano. Cuando consigue superar sus miedos, Thor descubrirá no sólo el estado en el que Loki se encuentra sino una verdad que hasta ese instante ha preferido ignorar.


_**Disclaimer**: Thor y Loki pertenecen a Marvel, yo sólo juego con ellos._

_**Beta**: Aeren:_

_**Universo**: justo después de Los Vengadores_

_Este fic lo escribí en agosto, después de leer en una página de Facebook una teoría sobre el color de ojos de Loki en Los Vengadores. Se podría decir que fue lo que me impulsó a empezarlo. Es un fic diferente a lo que suelo hacer y está escrito también de una forma algo diferente y me encantó hacerlo._

_Hoy os lo traigo, por el mismo motivo que dije en el Drarry que estoy publicando, para agradeceros este año que llevo escribiendo fics y que ya son 20! Pocos Thorkis, pero se irán incrementando._

_Gracias por leer y recordad, comentar es amar_!

* * *

Jamás pensaste que llegarías a ver lo que ahora mismo observan tus ojos. Si hace años te hubieran dicho que Loki se encontraría encerrado en una nauseabunda celda de palacio, les habrías respondido con cuatro palabras malsonantes y seguramente también con algún puñetazo. Pero, las cosas han cambiado, Loki ya no es la misma persona que jugaba contigo en los jardines, con el que luchabas para ver quien mataba a más Gigantes del hielo, con el que reías, creciste, al que le acariciabas el suave cabello negro y al que animabas cuando Odín se comportaba como un padre demasiado estricto. Nada queda de aquello.

Crees entrever su mirada verde; ya ha dejado de tener ese antinatural tono azulado que no le pertenecía. Que haya habido ese cambio tan significativo te da esperanzas, porque tu hermano no estaba en sus cabales cuando llevó a cabo la matanza en la Tierra. El Teseracto le dio poder, llevándose la poca cordura que aún habitaba en él y ya fue tarde cuando quiso dar marcha atrás. Sabes que Loki no es inocente, pero tampoco es el ser malvado que luchó y asesinó. Es un alma perdida, sin rumbo y lo único que te gustaría es ayudarle a encontrar algo que le haga volver a lo que fue; aunque no sepas cómo.

Lleva dos meses en esa pequeña cárcel. Odín no tuvo ninguna piedad con él y, en parte, no puedes reprochárselo. No lo ha matado o desterrado, porque tu padre es consciente que esta humillación es peor, muchísimo peor que otras opciones. Ni tan siquiera ha bajado a verle, el único que lo hace eres tú y los guardianes que lo vigilan. Ellos te han contado como intentó huir la primera vez que le quitaron la máscara y que, desde entonces, no ha vuelto a comer. Loki se ha convertido en un saco de huesos, que todavía se mantiene vivo por su naturaleza. Si es que a eso se le puede llamar vida.

Todas las veces que has ido a visitarle, se ha quedado agazapado en un oscuro rincón, sin moverse de allí y tú nunca, _jamás_, has sido capaz de atravesar esa puerta. No crees ser capaz de soportarlo, de descubrir con pruebas fehacientes la situación en la que se encuentra. ¿Quién querría ver así a su hermano?

—Vete… —susurra una voz quebrada, que hace mucho que no escuchabas—. No vengas más… no soporto verte… —La contundencia y el odio con que pronuncia esas palabras te hace estremecer.

—Loki… —comienzas a hablar, sin conocer con exactitud qué vas a decir—, sólo quiero saber cómo te encuentras.

Una risa apagada inunda el lugar. —¿Cómo me encuentro? ¿Tú qué crees, Thor? ¡Estoy de fábula! ¿Es que no lo ves? —te pregunta con repugnancia—. No, claro que no. Ni tan siquiera te atreves a entrar, ni tan siquiera tienes el valor de abrir esa maldita puerta. Prefieres quedarte en la distancia, ¿por qué, Thor? ¿No eres capaz de ver lo que soy ahora? ¿En que me he convertido? Cuanto valor para ser el futuro rey de Asgard.

No puedes responderle, eres incapaz. El aire te falta, tus ojos no dejan de observar el sucio suelo, el corazón te palpita desbocado. Tiene razón; eres un jodido cobarde.

—Mírame hermano, hazlo —murmura una voz tan cerca de ti, que alzas la mirada alarmado y lo que descubres, te asusta tanto que tu cuerpo se echa hacía atrás abrumado.

Ese no puede ser Loki, piensas horrorizado. Esa persona que está delante de ti, _no puede ser él_. Tu hermano no tiene esa piel cetrina, ni el pelo apagado y sucio; no tiene la cara consumida, ni los labios cortados con sangre resaca, ni esa figura tan escuálida que se mantiene en pie con las piernas temblorosas y sostenido por los barrotes. Pero, es él, ¿_verdad_? Son los mismos ojos verdes, ahora, muertos en vida.

—Ya has comprobado cómo estoy. Ahora márchate —te reclama, escupiendo prácticamente las palabras.

—¿Y la máscara? —cuestionas, porque no eres capaz de preguntarle cómo es posible que se encuentre tan mal y también, porque una parte de ti teme lo que haya podido hacer para que se la quiten.

—¿Sólo te preocupa eso? —contesta, torciendo la boca—. No te preocupes, no he lastimado a nadie, si es lo que estás pensando. Es un pequeño acuerdo que tengo con un guardia. Él me deja unos momentos libre de esa cosa y yo le hago algún favor.

—¿Un favor? —inquieres, temiendo lo que va a contestar, pero no… Loki no ha podido llegar hasta esos límites.

—Sí Thor —proclama, con su rostro entre las rejas—, se la chupo y no han sido una, ni dos, sino, muchas veces. Oh, al cabronazo le encanta que se lo haga y parece ser, que tengo una técnica muy buena. Eso es lo que me dice cuando me agarra de la cabeza para que me la meta entera. —Le miras horrorizado por lo que te está diciendo, por lo que está haciendo y, a la vez, porque esa imagen de Loki arrodillado delante de un hombre te ha excitado. Te repugna sentir como tu pene comienza a hincharse; tu jodido cuerpo es un depravado al que le gusta ver como tu hermano es una puta cualquiera—. ¿Qué te sucede, Thor? Acaso… ¿te da asco lo que tengo que hacer para poder malvivir cómo una persona normal? ¿Te doy lástima? ¿Te apiadas de mi pobre alma atormentada? —Su mirada te aprisiona más que el sitio en el que os encontráis ahora, es aún peor que esas cuatro paredes y, sin poder soportarlo, huyes de esos ojos—. ¿Era para esto para lo que querías que volviera a casa? ¿En _esto_ pensabas? —grita finalmente, con los puños encerrados en el metal y la cara roja de la rabia—. No vuelvas nunca, Thor. _Jamás_.

Y sin decir una palabra, se marcha de nuevo a un rincón, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Los días pasan. Los minutos. Los segundos. La vida transcurre a tu alrededor, pero hay una cosa que se ha quedado encerrada en tu cabeza, una frase: "¿Era para esto para lo que querías que volviera a casa?". Esa conversación te ha dejado con muchos interrogantes, pero, el más importante, es ese. ¿Para que querías que regresara? Acaso ¿te habías imaginado que Odín olvidaría sus actos y que la vida sería otra vez igual? Que necio puedes llegar a ser, piensas una y otra vez.

Verle te ha trastornado. Te imaginabas que estaría mal, pero no hasta esos extremos. Loki siempre ha sido una persona de carácter fuerte, obstinado, orgulloso y ahora, nada queda de ese hombre al que tanto apreciabas… ¿apreciabas? Es que acaso, ¿ya no lo haces? ¿Tanto te asquea ser consciente de lo que se ha convertido, que ahora lo desprecias? O, ¿es otra cosa? No será qué, en realidad, a una parte de ti le gusta. No será qué disfrutas de esta situación, de saber que está humillado, sin poder, vencido por esa jaula que le encierra y esa máscara que le obliga a ponerse de rodillas para que se la quiten. No será qué deseas ser su total y completo dueño, que siempre lo has querido, que ahora que la palabra hermano no tiene ningún valor entre vosotros, por fin —sí, por fin—, tus sueños se pueden hacer realidad. Esos en los que Loki, está desnudo debajo de ti, recibiéndote con placer, con lujuria, con desesperación.

—¡No, no, no! —gritas atormentado, intentando así dejar de escuchar toda esa serie de barbaridades que están pasando por tu mente. Como si fuera tan sencillo, como si tus aullidos fueran a bloquear tus pensamientos y tus anhelos. Porque lo deseas, si lo admites podrás vivir tranquilo contigo mismo. Y tu cabeza responde, al fin, lo que ya no puedes negarte más: _Sí_.

* * *

No te ha sido fácil convencer a Odín de que lo liberara. Has recurrido a toda la astucia y buenas palabras que se te han ocurrido: que al fin y al cabo lo crió como un hijo, que Loki no supo sobrellevar que era un Gigante del hielo, que se sintió rechazado, que el poder del Teseracto fue superior a él, que no podía seguir viviendo de esa forma y que serías tú el que se encargaría de vigilarle. Con tantos argumentos y una extenuante insistencia, acabaste logrando que cambiara de opinión y esa noche, al regresar a tu estancia, Loki te está esperando.

El pelo negro vuelve a lucir un aspecto limpio, peinado hacía detrás como siempre, la piel todavía no tiene buen aspecto y sigue estando muy delgado, pero al menos, los ropajes verdes le proporcionan algo de luz al rostro. Está aquí, está conmigo y no en esa sucia celda, piensas mientras te acercas. Nadie le ha quitado todavía la máscara; lo prefieres así, quieres ser tú quién lo haga, al fin y al cabo, fuiste el encargado de ponérsela.

—Me alegra verte, Loki —comentas parado enfrente de él—. He conseguido que padre te deje en libertad. Tendrás prohibido hacer cualquier tipo de magia y no debes huir o entonces si que no podré ayudarte nunca más.

Con tranquilidad, pasas las manos por los cabellos oscuros, hasta llegar al maldito cierre y le liberas de la prisión que le impedía hablar. Levanta la cabeza y te mira; los ojos verdes continúan vacíos, apagados.

—¿A cambio de que, Thor? —pregunta, con una voz oscura, seca—. ¿Qué tendré que hacer para estar aquí?

Te esperabas esa pregunta, lo sabes, pero la respuesta es demasiado complicada como para decirla con palabras: —De nada, yo sólo… creo que el castigo de Odín era desmesurado, no merecías estar en esas condiciones.

—No te creo —responde, mirándote furioso—. Nadie puede ser tan bondadoso, ni tan siquiera tú. ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Dímelo! —grita, levantándose y agarrándote por los hombros.

Está demasiado cerca, sus dedos se te clavan en la carne, el fresco olor a limpio y la boca, esa boca con la que llevas tanto tiempo soñando te aturde por completo, haciendo que te estremezcas sin poder evitarlo. No puedes mirarle, porque verá lo que sientes.

—Así que es _eso_… —asegura, acercándose todavía más—. Quieres que te pague igual que le hacía al guarda…

—¡No! —bramas de inmediato—. ¡No se trata de eso!

—¿Y por qué no, hermano? —pregunta, rozándote el pecho con picardía—. A mi no me importa y, sinceramente, prefiero chupártela a ti que a ese imbécil.

Notas la mano de Loki en tu miembro y por instante, cavilas que sí, que tiene razón, pero cuando descubres la expresión inerte, lo alejas de inmediato, tirándole al suelo. Sí, lo deseas, pero no así, no de esta forma, no como un pago por su libertad. No pretendes tener a un Loki humillado, ni un cuerpo que acceda a acostarse contigo como un chantaje. _No_. Lo necesitas como antes, como el hermano al que siempre has querido, que te apoyaba y estaba a tu lado.

—Vaya Thor, si que llegas a ser tímido —responde riéndose, mirándote arrodillado en el mármol—. Cualquiera diría que nunca nadie te ha tocado.

—Basta Loki, no conseguirás que me enfade. Sólo… descansa. Tengo que salir un momento.

Lo dejas allí, en tu habitación, en tu cama, en tus sabanas y piensas: "¿Qué es lo que he hecho?"

* * *

El tiempo sigue avanzando y una rutina se ha establecido entre vosotros. Loki apenas te habla y tú lo respetas, aunque algunas veces intentas tener una conversación con él. Desde el día que llegó, se ha encerrado en una oscuridad de la que no quiere salir. Respira y come porque no tiene más opción. Por las noches, dormís en la misma cama, cada uno en una punta. Hay una barrera invisible que se ha colocado desde la primera vez que compartisteis el lecho. Loki no quiere nada de ti y tú no eres capaz de pedírselo.

Odín te pregunta muchas veces cómo está. La única respuesta que sale de tus labios es que va avanzando. Es una mentira tan grande como los Nueve Reinos, pero es mejor que desconozca la realidad; temes que pueda encerrarle de nuevo. A pesar de todo, el comportamiento de Loki es pacífico, aunque teniendo en cuenta que no siente motivación alguna, no te extraña en absoluto.

Pasan las semanas y al cabo de dos meses, una noche, el brazo de Loki rodea tu cintura. Sobrecogido, te quedas quieto, no respiras, _no haces nada_. Dejas que sea él quien se mueva hasta colocarse pegado a tu espalda. Sientes su pecho, los latidos del corazón, la calida respiración contra tu cuello y un pequeño beso, como un aleteo, en la nuca. Suspira, se relaja y se queda ahí, aferrado a ti como si fueras la persona indicada para rescatarle. Cierras los ojos, le agarras una mano e intentas dormirte.

* * *

A partir de entonces, esa situación se convierte en algo habitual. No te lo pide, simplemente lo hace y no eres capaz de negárselo, porque en realidad, lo _disfrutas_. Después de tantos cuidados y comidas, vuelve a tener una figura decente y el color de piel que siempre ha poseído. No sonríe, habla lo necesario, pero poco a poco, vas apreciando que hay ciertos cambios, como que ahora te mira cuando charláis y que no tiene pavor de estar con vuestros padres. Ya no adopta una postura de perdedor, ni de humillación. Te alegras, porque crees que está lográndolo y que acabará saliendo de esa jaula donde él mismo se encerró.

* * *

Una mañana, aún medio dormido, notas unas caricias en tu pene. Tu primera reacción es disfrutar de ese momento; al fin y al cabo, tienes necesidades como cualquier persona. Pero, cuando los sentidos vuelven a ti, abres los ojos y ves como son los dedos de Loki los que están dentro de tus calzones. Automáticamente, te quedas rígido y le sostienes la muñeca, deteniéndole.

—Para… —susurras, sin creer lo que está sucediendo.

—¿Por qué? —responde una voz adormilada—. Quiero hacerlo, Thor. Deseo hacerlo. — La palma huye de tu agarre y vuelve a donde estaba. Tocándote, _seduciéndote_, con suaves toques que recorren todo el falo. Los dígitos son largos, finos y sostienen tu polla como si siempre lo hubieran hecho, como si hubieran estado destinados a estar ahí. Mueves tus caderas, exigiéndole más contacto y el cuerpo de Loki, se pega al tuyo para que notes que también está igual o más duro que tú. Los dos comenzáis una danza sincronizada, en la que simplemente dejáis que sean vuestras caderas, vuestras manos, vuestros sexos las que marquen el ritmo. Él gime en tu nuca, mordisqueándola, y acabas corriéndote entre sus dígitos, mientras te muerdes los labios. Loki se aprieta contra tus nalgas y al momento, deja salir unos pequeños gemidos culminando en tu ropa.

Tras unos segundos, te giras para mirarle. Tiene las mejillas rojas, diminutas gotas de sudor por la frente y una tímida sonrisa. Es algo increíble.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? Lo que te dije hace meses, era verdad, yo nunca…

Un dedo te silencia los labios: —No lo estropees, Thor. Sólo, déjame hablar un momento...

—De acuerdo —le respondes, cogiéndole de la mano.

—Al principio de estar libre, pensé… pensé que sólo me querías para acostarte conmigo.

—Pero, te aclaré que…

—Thor… —te interrumpe—, por favor… necesito explicártelo. —Asientes con la cabeza, dándole a entender que continúe—. No podía suponer otra cosa. Estuviste meses sin acercarte cuando estaba en esa prisión y sólo fui liberado cuando te conté lo que le hacía a ese hombre. Era comprensible que pensara eso. Durante todo este tiempo, me iba a dormir creyendo que te girarías y me forzarías a estar contigo. Era incapaz de pensar que no me habías engañado, simplemente… no podía…

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué ha sucedido para que cambies de opinión? —Lo que te ha revelado, te ha hecho darte cuenta de lo estúpido que has sido durante todo este tiempo.

—Cuando comenzamos a dormir abrazados, me di cuenta que podía confiar en ti y en tu palabra. Y… sé que me deseabas… yo también lo hacía… lo hago, en realidad. A parte… necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Soy consciente de todo lo que he hecho. Algunos de mis actos fueron influenciados por el poder que me concedió el Teseracto, pero otros… para otros no tengo excusa. Me volví loco, pensaba que era un monstruo, que era igual que ellos, igual que los que padre derrotó…

—Tú no eres mala persona, Loki —le aseguras, acariciándole una mejilla, mirándole a los ojos, que vuelven a tener un pequeño brillo—. No lo eres.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque lo sé. Te conozco —le confías, guardándote otras palabras que están en tu pecho, pero que no son el momento para decirlas. Todavía no. No cuando por fin ves como se abre, cuando compruebas que vuelve a tener la expresión que tanto anhelabas.

Como respuesta, te abraza, apoyando la cabeza en tu torso, rodeándote con los brazos, suspirando cuando le correspondes. Todavía falta un largo camino por recorrer; entiendes que no será fácil, nunca lo ha sido, pero jamás has tenido prisa, tenéis mucho tiempo por delante.

Loki levanta el rostro. Te observa. Sus labios te llaman y cuando los rozas con los tuyos, estás convencido de que si esa va a ser tu recompensa, serás muy paciente.

Era para _esto_ por lo que querías que volviera a casa.


End file.
